NMR spectroscopy is currently being used at the NIA to study the phosphorus metabolism of peripheral muscle in BLSA subjects and other volunteers, as well as in animals. Age-related and exercise-related effects are under investigation. Methodologic studies to further develop kinetic and spin-lattice relaxation time measurement methodology are also under active investigation.